A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic
A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic (マネマネサイコトロピック '' Mane Mane Psychotropic'') ist ein Song der von Gumi Megapoid gesungen wird. Das Lied wurde von Kairiki Bear gemacht und von Siomidu illustriert. Es wurde am 23. August 2013 auf Nicovideo veröffentlicht. Handlung In diesem Song geht es um eine Schülerin (Gumi). Diese ist von ihrem Alltag gestresst und fühlt sich überfordert. Sie glaubt dem ganzen Druck nicht mehr standhalten zu können und wünscht sich einen Klon. "Wenn es mich 2mal gäbe, wäre alles leichter". Eines Tages taucht auch ein Klon auf. Er ist eine exakte Kopie von ihr und gleicht ihr bis aufs Haar. Er verspricht ihr für sie ein zu springen und all die lässtigen Arbeiten zu übernehmen, damit sie ihre Ruhe hätte. Gumi nimmt das Angebot dankend an und sie tauschen ihre Plätze. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr Klon jedoch viel beliebter als sie. Jeder mochte den Klon mehr als das Mädchen. Das Mädchen erkennt nun das sie selbst, das Orginal, zum Fake gemacht wurde. Die ganze Zeit hat der Klon ihren Platz eingenommen und dadurch immer mehr Beziehungen zu anderen Leuten aufgebaut und sich so eine eigene Zukunft erschaffen. Eines Tages steht ihr Klon vor ihr und meint das ihre Zukunft ausgelöscht werden würde, sei der Preis für ihre gefährliche Spielerei. Am Ende bereut die Schülerin ihren Wunsch mit folgendem Satz: "“… God, Im sorry for cheating!“ Sie ist psychisch völlig am Ende. Hintergrund Möglicherweise wird in diesem Lied Kritik am Leistungsdruck der Schüler in Japan geübt. Ein Beleg dafür ist das Gumi in Schuluniform dargestellt wird und sie sagt, dass sie in einem ganzen Jahr, trotz Hilfe anderer, nichts geschafft hätte und ihr Kopf und ihre Tage sich anfangen würden zu drehen. Diese Theorie ist jedoch noch nicht bestätigt worden. Lyrics Japanisch= 焦燥キリキリ舞い参って 四六時堂々巡っちゃって 脳髄クルクルっと一周したって どうにもこうにも　なんないないや 猫の手たくさん集めたって 針も回れば目も回って 絶賛心を亡くして毎日 棒に振っちゃっております 「ああ･･･　自分がもう一人いればいいのにな･･･」 って聞き捨てならないジレンマ解消（なく）してあげましょ？ マネマネのイミテーション ってちょっと待ってって　あれあれ　ほら 革命的シチュエーション もう　ユカイ　ユカイ　ユカイ　止まんないや マネマネのイミテーション さあ　キミに代わって振舞います 衝動的センセーション あぁ　（笑）　（笑）　（笑）　止まんないや 神様ズルしてゴメンナサイ！ 常勝無敗のヤリタイ放題 年中無休のバケーション 煩い事情はおまかせ全自動 嗚呼　本日「モ」晴天ナリ 仲間を増やして立ち向かえ アナタの手となり足となり 華めく将来　受け入れ大前提 ちょっぴりベタすぎ？ナンセンス 誰もが羨む名声と煌き輝く栄光で クラスで人気の的は ねぇ？ わたしのはずじゃ･･･ マネマネのイミテーション ってちょっと待ってって　あれあれ　ほら 偽物はどっちでしょう？ もう　イナイ　イナイ　イナイ　わかんないや マネマネのイミテーション ねえ　居場所そっくり奪われちゃって 化けの皮の戯れ事象 あぁ　違イ　違イ　違イ　わかんないや 神様ズルしてゴメンナサイ 偽り仕掛けの代償が ミライ　ミライ　ミライ　塗り潰して 何が「ホント」か気付いてって わたしはここにいるよ マネマネのイミテーション ってちょっと待ってって　あれあれ　ほら 引き裂かれた理性　重傷 まあ　コワイ　コワイ　コワイ　止まんないや マネマネのイミテーション 14番目のワタシが嘲（わら）う ホンモノなんていないんでしょう？ あぁ　報イ　報イ　報イ　わかんないや マネマネ　転んで　踠（もが）いて マネマネ　歪んで　足掻（あが）いて 神様ズルしてゴメンナサイ･･･ |-|Romaji= Shousou KIRIKIRI mai maitte Shirokuji doudou megucchatte Nouzui KURUKURU tto isshuu shitatte Dou ni mo kou ni mo nannai-nai ya Neko no te takusan atsumetatte Hari mo mawareba me mo mawatte Zessan kokoro wo nakushite mainichi Bou ni fucchatte orimasu "Aa...jibun ga mou hitori ireba ii no ni na..." Tte kiki-zutenaranai JIRENMA nakushite agemasho? MANE MANE no IMITEESHON Tte chotto matte tte are are hora Kakumei-teki SHICHUEESHON Mou YUKAI YUKAI YUKAI tomannai ya MANE MANE no IMITEESHON Saa KIMI ni kawatte furu maimasu Shoudouteki SENSEESHON Aa (warai) (warai) (warai) tomannai ya Kami-sama ZURU shite GOMEN NASAI! Joushou muhai no YARITAI houdai Nenjuu mukyuu no BAKEESHON Wazurai jijou wa omakase zenjidou Aa honjitsu "MO" seiten NARI Nakama wo fuyashite tachimukae ANATA no te to nari ashi to nari Hanameku shourai ukeire daizentei Choppiri BETA sugi? NANSENSU Dare mo ga urayamu meisei to kirameki kagayaku eikou de KURASU de ninki no mato wa Nee? Watashi no hazu ja... MANE MANE no IMITEESHON Tte chotto matte tte are are hora Nisemono wa docchi deshou? Mou INAI INAI INAI wakannai ya MANE MANE no IMITEESHON Nee ibasho sokkuri ubawarechatte Bake no kawa no tawamure jishou Aa chigaI chigaI chigaI wakannai ya Kami-sama ZURU shite GOMEN NASAI Itsuwari jikake no daishou ga MIRAI MIRAI MIRAI nuritsubushite Nani ga "HONTO" ka kidzuite tte Watashi wa koko ni iru yo MANE MANE no IMITEESHON Tte chotto matte tte are are hora Hikisakareta risei juushou Maa KOWAI KOWAI KOWAI tomannai ya MANE MANE no IMITEESHON Juuyon-banme no WATASHI ga warau HONMONO nante inai n deshou? Aa mukuI mukuI mukuI wakannai ya MANE MANE koronde mogaite MANE MANE yugande agaite Kami-sama ZURU shite GOMEN NASAI... |-|Englisch= My patience is wearing out As days spin by me My brain is whirling, and even in an entire year Absolutely nothing is getting done Even though others have helped me out As the hour hand spins, so do my eyes I've lost my heart to praise and admiration I've messed up everything "Ah...If only there was one more of me..." Shall I erase this impossible dilemma of yours? A fake, fake, imitation Wait a moment, what's this? Look It's a revolutionary situation I'm happy, happy, so happy. I can't stop A fake, fake, imitation Come one, I'll substitude for you, our behavior will be just the same! I feel kinda Impulsive Ah, (laugh) (laugh) (laugh). I can't stop! God, I'm sorry for cheating! The ability to do as you please, And an all-year long vacation Leave all the annoying stuff to me, I'm fully automatic Ah, today IS clear skies "AS WELL" Let's face it together, friends! I'll become your hand and your feet The best future, and an accepted premise What? It's kinda clichéd? Nonsense The popular kid who everyone envies, the glittering, shining one Who's the most liked in her class, Hey? Wasn't it me...? A fake, fake, imitation Wait a moment, what's this!? Look Where's the fake? They're not here here here. I dont'know A fake, fake, imitation Have you stolen the place I belong? As you play around disguised as me Ah, you look exactly like me, there's almost no difference God, I'm sorry for cheating! The price for creating a fake gimmick is for the future, future, future to be erased "Realize who is "real" already" I am right here A fake, fake, imitation Wait a moment, what's this? Look Reasons ripped away, a gashing wound I'm scared, scared, scared. It won't stop A fake, fake, imitation The fourteenth me laughs There's no real "you", right? Ah, Is this retribution, retribution, retribution? I don't know! As a fake, fake, I fall and struggle As a fake, fake, I warp and flounder God, I'm sorry for cheating... (Lyrics von: vocaloidlyrics.wikia) Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi